Service industry has achieved formal recognition only during the last few decades. A stark difference between service creation and goods creation is that services are produced at the time of delivery and they are co-produced with the customer being a contributor to the production, while goods are produced first and delivered later. This nature of service production necessitates the enablement mechanism for all parties involved: the customer, customer facing users, support users and systems, management functions, quality tracking mechanism, etc. A comprehensive set of service artifacts can be the enabler for a service delivery organization.
Services are also perishable and intangible. One cannot create a sample service and keep it for a future reference. Service once created, gets consumed and one can only learn from the reflection of that best practice incident.
Creation of service artifacts in isolation of one another may result in accidental quality achievement but not quality by design. Existing approaches of artifact generation, however, are not related to formal specification of service design or related artifacts.